


Even Fate Couldn't Save Them Now

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Redeemed Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione doesn't believe there's nothing she can do.





	Even Fate Couldn't Save Them Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Mini Story Challenge to use the quote “You can't cure me.” and also Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019 for square I3 - Tom Riddle. 
> 
> Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"You can't cure me."

His words cut into her like a knife.

"Tom…" She began, her voice cracking. She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"The poison's been in my system too long," he murmured, reaching out and cupping her cheek. He stroked it lovingly.

"But… It's over."

"I may have been sentenced to house arrest and the removal of my magic for the rest of my life, Hermione, but it isn't over."

"It's not fair, Tom… Not when we finally have a chance to be together."

"I'm going to die, Hermione, nothing is going to change that. I never expected one of my most loyal followers to poison me, but the damage has been done. You heard the healer, I've only got a few weeks left."

"It's not fair," Hermione repeated, her voice cracking.

"Shhh, don't cry," he said quietly. "Let's be grateful for the time we've had."

"But I want longer."

"Don't be greedy, Hermione… It doesn't suit you."

"But I love you…"

"And I, you. If it weren't for you, I never would have known what love was, or what it felt like." Tom paused. "Thank you, Hermione." He held her tightly as she started sobbing.


End file.
